And he thought the ball wouldn't be fun
by SegundaEtapa
Summary: Milly decides to throw a Halloween ball and guess what parts our two favorite boys get? The halloween theme is soon forgotten  Suzalulu YAOI don't like it, don't read it xP  Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Code Geass or any of its peoples


Halloween Suzululu fic :D

A.N: Soo I've been meaning to submit something for a while now and I thought when better to submit something than Halloween~? No lemon, I just can't write them D: but there's a different form of smut :] Read my darling viewers if you wish to know more ;D …yes I'm putting off work for this ^^;; WARNING: Considerable amount of OOC-ness

Lelouch strolled through Ashford academy. Today was Halloween eve and he was absolutely positive that the student council meeting Milly had arranged for today had something to do with that fact. He slowly opened the door to the meeting room, fearing what would transpire in the next hour or so, and took his seat at the table.

"So~ most of you will have guessed the reason behind this meeting – it's Halloween!" Lelouch head-desked at the president's squeal. "Now, we can't let this occasion fly past us without a celebration, can we? I propose a Halloween dress ball~!" She giggled excitedly.

"Let me guess, I'm a princess?" Lelouch muttered to himself.

"And of course, Lulu will be the princess~!" Milly sang.

"No." Lelouch said with finality.

"Awwww come on Lulu~"

"N. O."

"Fine, fine. I suppose we can't force you." Milly sighed. Lelouch couldn't believe his ears.

"You're really letting me off the hook?"

"Now, now lulu~ When have I ever forced you into anything?"

"Hmm, let me see, when you tied me to a chair and dressed me up like a cat? Or when you made me dress as Cinderella for the school play? Or when you told me I'd just be fitting a dress for a girl that wasn't here then locked me out of the student council room with the dress on? Or when you-"

"Okay okay~ I'm sorry!" Milly interrupted, "You're not completely off the hook though Lulu-chan~"

Lelouch gulped.

"The theme is Halloween and so you shall be a vampire~"

"R-really?" Lelouch stuttered. He wasn't going to have to dress up as a girl!

"Yep~ I've decided! You and Suzaku will be the vampires!"

"Me too?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes~! Oooh I like it already!" Milly squealed with excitement, "Rivalz – you Kallen and Nina are going to be Sorcerers and Sorceresses! Shirley, you and me can be…"

"Fairies!" Shirley shouted.

"Perfect! We'll have to be evil fairies but it'll work~!" Milly sang, "We're going to be the hosts and therefore need the most Halloween like costumes! Nina, email invitations to everyone in the school!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Shirley, you and me can get started on the costumes!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Lelouch, we need some events! Things like 'best dressed' competitions!"

"Okay…"

"Alright everyone! The ball will be tomorrow at 6! Lets get started!"

A resounding 'Yes ma'am!" filled the room with everyone's voices except Lelouch's. Something was up. The president would never pass up an opputunity to make him crossdress. Never.

—X—

The next day, all of Lelocuh's fears were confirmed as he was faced with his costume.

"This is a dress." He stated.

"Yes it is~!" Milly sang.

"Why?"

"I said you'd be vampire, I never said which gender~ You are the vampire princess and Suzaku is your prince!"

"I should've expected this…" Lelouch murmured. He had been up late last night tending to Nunnally and he didn't have it in him to argue right now. He was used to being the princess anyway and it wasn't as if he'd be able to change Milly's mind. He shut up ad had the costume fitted.

The ball arrived and almost everyone was having fun. 'Almost' because Lelouch was stuck with a dress on and was most certainly_ not _happy about it. The dress itself was a gothic beauty with its messy plaid skirt and black and purple colour scheme. Lelouch had been given a tiara that resembled Suzaku's crown – Suzaku's costume was of a simiar scheme but, of course, was not a dress.

As everyone danced, Lelouch could not help but feel annoyed at Suzaku who had made no move to oppose being his prince. Suzaku was usually very contained and shy about matters concerning love and boyfriend/girlfriend relationships but he had been so open to the idea of being Lelouch' prince that Lelouch had begun to think that maybe Suzaku had wanted him to suffer through the dress. Then, to top it all off, Lelouch had spotted Suzaku giving him weird looks from a distance but never actually talking to him. Now was one of those times – Lelouch saw Suzaku looking at him out of the corner of his eye but when he turned in an attempt to catch the brunette out, Suzaku quickly looked away. They were stood – with the other student council members – on a balcony in the hall and so Lelouch didn't want to cause a scene.

"What are you thinking?" Lelouch hissed to Suzaku.

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"First you're so damn open to this whole prince-princess crap and now you keep peeking at me! Anyone would think you're enjoying my suffering!"

Suzaku said nothing. Lelouch desperately wanted to explode on the boy and so dragged him down the stairs and into a far off room where they couldn't be heard.

"L-lelouch? What's going on?"

"You fucking tell me!" Lelouch shouted. It'd been a while since he'd actually gotten worked up about something, "Why don't you care that I'm being forced to be your fucking princess? Why do you keep fucking checking me out? I want answers Suzaku!"

"M-maybe I like being your prince!" Suzaku shouted in retaliation.

"S-suzaku…?" Lelouch stuttered after a moment of awkward silence.

Before the young raven haired teen even knew what'd happened, he'd been pinned up against the wall opposite the door in the silent room. Suzaku's lips pressed hard and rough against Lelouch's as his grip on Lelouch's wrists grew stronger.

Slowly he pulled his lips away from Lelouch's and muttered, "Maybe I really like being your prince…" He lips once again closed in on a frozen Lelouch's. Suzaku's tongue crept out of his mouth as he licked Lelouch's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Lelouch hardly knew what was going on. His best friend was… kissing him? As Suzaku's tongue grew impatient and his teeth begin nipping a Lelouch's lower lip, Lelouch realised he needed to act. Should he let this happen? Follow what his heart may well have wanted? His brain had stopped him from caring about Suzaku the minute he saw him in the Lancelot but… this kiss… it felt right somehow. For once, Lelouch decided to listen to his heart rather than his brain. He opened his mouth, welcoming Suzaku's moist tongue into him. He slowly guided his own tongue into Suzaku's mouth, tasting the brunette. Suzaku's left hand moved into raven locks of hair and pulled the head closer into the kiss. Lelouch's now free hand begin to unzip Suzaku's costume. It looked terribly complicated but it was all tied together by a simple zip (hidden by folds of a silk) at the back. As Suzaku's clothes were discarded, he decided to rid Lelouch of his dress. Slowly but deliberately, Suzkaku released Lelouch's other hand to pull the zip down. Lelouch was done with Suzaku's clothes – nothing remained except his boxers – and now one of his hands teased Suzaku's erect nipple whilst the other buried itself in chocolate locks. Lelouch abruptly broke their kiss, leaving both of them panting as he slipped to his knees.

"W-what are you doing?" Suzaku panted.

"What do you think?" Came the sly response

Suzaku's boxers slid down to reveal a hard organ. Lelouch took the entire length into his mouth and sucked.

"A-aahhhh~ Lelouch… mmmmm… ohhh…." Moaned Suzaku as his cock was sucked and licked and caressed. Lelouch then reached to fondle Suzaku's testicles, "Ohh! Ohh Lelouchh, how'd you get so good at this?" Suzaku moaned and panted. Lelouch just moaned in response, which sent vibrations through Suzaku's body. "Ohhh! Lelouchh~!" Lelouch's tounge then began to tease the tip of Suzaku's member, rolling over it lovingly. Then Lelouch abruptly sucked again. "ohhhhh…! Lelouch… I'm gonna… cum…!"

"Lightweight~" Lelouch murmured against Suzaku's hard organ. Those vibrations were more than Suzaku could handle as he came in to the mouth of his raven haired partner. Lelouch snaked up and pressed his lips softly against Suzaku's. Suzaku slowly began pulling the other's boxers down – slow enough to give Lelouch the chance to stop him. "I'm ready for you." Lelouch whispered against Suzaku's lips.

Suzaku then thrust three fingers into Lelouch's mouth. Lelouch sucked and coated them in a generous amount of saliva – moaning the entire time – before Suzaku lined the first finger up with Lelouch's opening. A finger went in and hit the perfect place straight away, "Oh! Ohhhh Suzakuu!" Came the pleasured scream of Lelouch as his prostate was hit mercilessly over and over again. Soon all 3 fingers were in, slamming against Lelouch's sweet spot. "Ohh… Suzaku! A-aahhh… ngh!"

"R-ready for me?" Suzaku panted.

"O-of course" Lelouch moaned, covered in sweat.

At that moment, as the haze of lust coated both boys and they were about to take the final step, Milly's voice rang throughout the corridor.

"Lulu~! Suzu~! Where did you two disappear to? You're hosts of this ball too!" They could hear her opening and closing each and every door in her search for them. They quickly parted from each other and hid. Lelouch in a closet and Suzaku behind the door (Yes, behind the door. Lelouch felt like killing him for that.) Then, Lelouch realised that their clothes were in the centre of the room. He ran and grabbed both garments and made it back to his hiding spot in the closet just as the door opened. Milly grinned and stepped into the room.

"I know at least one of you is in here! The light didn't come on by itself!" She shouted, Lelouch – being the one with both sets of clothes – revealed himself after he was sure he wasn't too sweaty.

"Please don't make me go out there wearing this!" He groaned.

"You can have five minutes – until I find Suzaku." Milly said. Before turning and heading outside the room. Suzaku stumbled out of his 'hiding place' as soon as she left.

"Behind the door? Really?" Lelouch asked as he threw Suzaku his clothes.

"You're dressed…" Suzaku murmured

"Don't worry, you'll get it…" Lelouch whispered as he strode up to Suzaku and wrapped his arms around him, "just not right now."

Suzaku grinned, "Yes sir~"

Outside, Milly stood giggling. "Your clothes were backwards Lulu and I saw Suza-kun! Now, how to tell the others of this little relationship~?" She mused as she wondered back to the ball.

_End_

A.N: I told you in the beginning there was no lemon xP lol I'll try to write one if I get enough reviews asking for one! This is my first fic so I'm not really expecting any reviews anyway XD All reviewers receive a fic about the pairing of their choice~! …unless I hate the pairing to the point of wanting to throw up – which isn't many pairings XD XD


End file.
